1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera which makes use of a packed battery.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
Recently, a lithium battery has become widely used as a power source of a camera. The lithium battery has a large capacity and therefore, if the lithium battery was mounted incorrectly in the camera significant problems could occur. In order to prevent the occurrence of such problems a so-called packed battery, as indicated by 1 in FIG. 4, is generally used. The packed battery 1, as mentioned above, is so constructed that two cylindrical lithium batteries are packed in a case made of plastic material and a positioning recess portion 1a is formed on a central part of one of its side walls, to prevent the packed battery from being mounted incorrectly in the camera. The packed battery has terminals 1b and 1c.
The packed battery is disposed in a battery chamber which is located outside of a spool chamber 102a (or a film winding chamber 102b) formed on a camera body 102 in side-by-side relationship with said chamber 102a (or 102b). A battery positioning convex portion 102e is formed on the camera body 102 and it is arranged to engage with the battery positioning recess portion 1a of the packed battery 1 to prevent said packed battery from being mounted incorrectly in the battery chamber.
The above-mentioned battery positioning convex portion 102e forms a locally thick wall which has a thickness larger than that required to mount a battery cover 106. Accordingly, some problems, such as shrinkage, irregularity in luster or the like may occur in molding of the camera body. Furthermore, owing to the existence of such a thick wall, the distance between the center O1 of the spool chamber 102a (or winding chamber 102b) and the center O2 of the battery chamber is increased and, consequently, the overall size of the camera is increased.